Seul
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Trois mois qu'il est rentré, trois mois qu'il l'ignore...


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien publié alors voilà un petit One-Shot ! Bonne lecture :)

**Seul...**

Ça faisait trois mois, trois mois qu'il était rentré, trois mois que celui qu'il aimait le fuyait comme la peste. C'était pourtant lui qui voulait absolument le ramener à Konoha. Pour preuve de sa bonne foie il avait renoncé aux missions à son statut de ninja et rester tranquillement chez lui, ruminant de sombre pensée. Bientôt, la Gondaime lui permettrait de réintégrer le rang de Junin. Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il comprenne, sinon tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait plus aucuns sens. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa coéquipière, il tapa à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il cherchait à voir depuis trois mois.

- Naruto qui est ce ?

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs du jeune blond. Ses yeux étaient froids et fusiller son interlocuteur, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il répondit d'une voix sèche à son amie.

- Personne, c'était une blague de sales mioches.

En entendant la voix sèche de Naruto, Sakura sut qu'il mentait et elle devina aisément qui se trouvait à sa porte. Elle s'y dirigea en courant. Elle voulait que Naruto cesse de le fuir. Sasuke avait changé depuis son retour et elle tenait à ce que son ami le voit sous son nouveau jour. Elle attrapa le blond par l'oreille le faisant gémir de douleur.

- Sakuraaa, tu me fais mal !

- J'en ai rien à faire il est hors de question que tu fuis plus longtemps ! Entre Sasuke !

Le jeune homme qui c'était figé en voyant Naruto s'exécuta, suivant Sakura qui le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'elle forçait le blond à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Du thé ? demanda-t-elle innocemment devant le regard meurtrier de son ami.

- Oui s'il te plait. Murmura Sasuke avec un sourire doux qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Naruto et sourire Sakura. Elle disparue alors de la pièce laissant les deux garçons seuls dans un silence de plomb. Naruto se tortillé sur son fauteuil et Sasuke eut un soupir avant de ravaler sa fierté et de murmurer

- Je te demande pardon

Naruto se figea, lui qui s'attendait à des reproches et des remarques tomba de haut.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur avant de répéter.

- Je te demande pardon

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke refléter plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait jamais eut durant ses 17 dernières années. Naruto lut sa peur de ne pas avoir son pardon, sa culpabilité et pire que tout, Naruto put y lire la douleur qu'apporter la solitude, il frissonna, pourquoi Sasuke lui permettait-il de voir tout ça ? Pourquoi ouvrait-il son cœur à celui qu'il avait tant de fois voulu tuer ? L'échange visuel se brisa quand Sakura arriva dans la pièce avec son thé, elle fut surprise du silence qui y régner. Soudain Sasuke se leva.

- Je vais y aller Sakura, excuse moi pour le thé.

Naruto leva les yeux, surpris devant la décision de Sasuke. Sakura elle vit bien qu'il avait mal, elle connaissait les sentiments qu'avait Sasuke envers Naruto et l'ignorance que lui infligé celui-ci le détruisait, elle savait que ce qui l'avait en grande partie décidé à revenir dans ce village c'était la présence de Naruto.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, rentre bien Sasuke je passerais te voir dès que possible.

Elle savait qu'il était à la base venu pour lui parler, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un faible sourire et sortit. Sakura se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard sévère qui le fit frémir.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Mais rien je te jure !

- Que t'as t-il dit ?

- Il m'a demandé de…lui pardonner

-Tu l'as fait j'espère ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague, se souvenant celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'avait troublé.

- Naruto pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pardonné ? Tu sais à quel point il est fier, s'excusé à dû lui coûter !

- Je m'en fou ! La voix avait claqué. Sakura soupira, elle avait promis à Sasuke de ne pas parler à Naruto de ça mais il fallait qu'il se rende compte à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui.

- Sasuke va mourir Naruto !

La voix grave de Sakura figea Naruto qui se releva d'un coup et regarda son amie avec ébahissement.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke a une maladie incurable, elle le tue, il souffre en silence. Il est trop fier pour montrer quoique ce soit, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il a essayé de te le dire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Soudain Naruto compris. Il comprit pourquoi Sasuke lui avait ouvert son cœur, il comprit enfin à quel point il pouvait tenir à cet homme. Il se précipita dehors usant de ses capacités de ninja pour arriver plus vite à la résidence Uchiwa. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit au bout de dix minutes il défonça la porte et là au sol, à ses pieds, son ami était étendu les yeux fermé, une flaque de sang prêt de sa bouche.

- Sasuke ?

Naruto avait murmuré et tomba à genoux devant le corps de son ami, souleva sa tête, la posant sur ses genoux caressant ses cheveux avec douceur tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il était mort. Seul. Naruto n'avait pas été là, il n'avait jamais compris. Pourtant il était venu lui demander pardon, en dernier souhait et lui comme un imbécile ne le avait pas accordé. Un cri inhumain s'éleva du quartier Uchiwa. Un cri qui aurait brisé tout les cœurs. Celui qui l'avait reconnu, son premier ami, son premier et surement dernier amour venait de mourir. Naruto répété son nom comme une litanie avant de finalement s'écrouler et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur celui sans vie de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime et je te pardonne Sasuke.

Une légère brise se leva séchant ses larmes et caressant sa joue et il crut juste entendre

- Merci.


End file.
